


专属陷阱<二>

by Fantasist_all



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasist_all/pseuds/Fantasist_all
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 20





	专属陷阱

他看鸣人皱着眉，一副要上来咬他的神情，决定不给他开口的机会，但他还没来得及将接下来的要求说出口就见鸣人红着脸跪趴在了地上，因为抬着头的缘故，脊背下弯成了一个诱人的弧度。

从卡卡西的角度，甚至还能看到少年胸前的那颗粉红。鸣人年纪毕竟还小，就算再怎么想隐瞒，情绪也总会外露，他湛蓝的眸子因为羞耻泛着水光，却倔强地仰着脖颈看着卡卡西。

“接下来肯定是和宠，宠物一样爬行是吧。”

鸣人磕磕巴巴的说道，眼瞳因为不安而左右绕着圈，可爱的紧。

对于鸣人突然的动作，卡卡西是有些震惊的，不过不一会儿也就想通了，他轻笑，在心里想，不愧是意外性第一的。

没有接鸣人的话，他起身朝着那屋子走去，在里面找着什么，鸣人好奇，探头往里看，却被卡卡西身体完全挡住了，他扁嘴，嘴里小声抱怨着“没劲。”手上又去扒拉地毯。

“鸣人。”

“嗯？”

他一抬头就被一个散发着凉意的东西环住了脖子，皮肤猝然受到刺激，他不禁瑟缩了下，卡卡西安抚地拍了拍他的背。

戴项圈并不费时间，卡卡西将扣合到适宜的孔上便是好了，他直起身子后，那银白色的链子就暴露在了鸣人眼前，鸣人看着那条从自己脖颈前一直延伸到卡卡西手中的细链，一时竟说不出话来。

他反射性的就要做起来去摘了这束缚他的东西，却在还没能坐起时被卡卡西扯着链子硬生生将他又压了回去。他再抬头看卡卡西，男人脸上的神情已是完全变了，那些漫不经心和懒散全然消失，取而代之的是上位者的强势气质。

男人一手将那链子裹了几圈，扯在胸前处，睥睨着在项圈迫使下仰头的少年，因为窒息，少年脸又红了一个度，卡卡西却像是没看见一般，将链子又向上提了些，等到他开始挣扎时才沉声说：“你现在就只是一只宠物而已，我想要你成为猫，你就是猫，我若要你成为狗，你就只能做狗，你最好是现在就认清楚身份。”

这样的卡卡西，鸣人是第一次见到，有一瞬间他甚至被男人的气势震得挣扎不得，好在男人很快就放下了链子，鸣人连忙急促地喘息起来，蝴蝶骨随着呼吸起伏着，卡卡西扫了一眼，然后拉着银链朝那屋子走去。

鸣人气还没喘匀，然而被拉着，他只能努力爬着跟上男人的步伐，所幸距离那屋子并没多远，他爬进去后就打量了一圈。

这屋里奇怪的很，墙上挂了许多鞭子？还有些球啊，毛啊，手铐啊啥的，不会是刑讯室吧？也没听说老师还干这个啊。

鸣人还疑惑着，卡卡西就拿到了他要用的东西，一个大号的针筒。男人此时又是笑眯眯的了，蹲在他面前摸着他的脑袋。

“耳朵有了，还差个尾巴，鸣人喜欢什么样的尾巴呢？”

虽是问句，但男人完全没有要他回答的意思，自顾收了手，用食指顶着下颌思索着，鸣人顺着男人的视线看过去，是一堆被挂起来的毛，仔细看看，好像还真是尾巴的模样，各种颜色各种款式都有，鸣人脸色一白，他不会是还要把这些东西粘在屁股上吧？

卡卡西自己纠结了好一会儿也没纠结出结果，叹了口气道：“算了。”

鸣人一直提着的心也放了下去，还好还好，他可不想戴这些东西，他这一放松，紧绷的身体也随着松懈，卡卡西瞧见少年忽然放低了的腰，忍着笑拍了拍鸣人的臀肉，那微蜜色的软肉弹了下就瞬间绷住，鸣人被这一下吓得往前爬了好几步。

少年犹如看变态的惊诧眼神让他一乐，却又有些不悦，笑意逐渐褪去，他面无表情地盯着鸣人，对他招了招手，“过来。”

他这个状态让鸣人一下就想到刚刚男人的模样，窒息的感觉再次浮现，他身子一颤，竟不自主的就朝男人爬去了，男人似乎对他这一动作感到满意，等他爬到面前后又揉了揉他的头。

鸣人本以为这就完了，结果那泛着凉意的手掌一路从他头顶抚到了尾椎骨，肌肤相触的微痒和酥麻让他几乎是立刻就起了反应，背上汗毛竖了一片，就连小鸣人也隐隐有抬头的趋势。

感受到手下少年的颤栗，卡卡西心情大好，手指在鸣人尾椎处画了个圈，最后移到那藏在两瓣臀肉中间那瑟缩着的粉穴处，他冷白色的指尖放在粉穴的正中，稍稍推进一些那穴便是猛的一收缩。

“你干什么！”

鸣人被他这一下吓得直接蹦了起来，捂着屁股大喊：“你干什么！就算是宠物也不能，不能戳那里吧！”

他吼完又蹦着要往外冲，“我不比赛了，不比了！”

少年的语气可谓是又气又急又委屈，一手拨开卡卡西就要走，但他终究只是个半大少年，力气和忍术都比不过他的老师，不仅没有推动堵在身前的卡卡西，手臂还因此被他擒住，不过分秒间就又擒住他的另一只胳膊，一手将他按在墙上，另一手拽着他脖颈尖垂下的银链。

男人俯视着他，面上依旧没显露出什么表情，但被盯着的鸣人却仿佛被浸入寒潭，阴冷的寒气不停扎进他的骨髓中，让他又惧又怕。

静寂，两人谁也没有开口说话，鸣人只能听见自己的心脏在胸口疯狂跳动的声音，他一咬牙，忍着慌恐微微挣动，然而这点力气根本就犹如蜉蝣撼树。

卡卡西冷眼看着被他抵在墙上的人，眯了眯眼，拿着银链的手摸了摸少年的脸颊，刻意让冰凉的银链晃荡着拍打在他脸上，然后摸向了他的脖颈，少年的脖颈很细，他只要张开手…

卡卡西打开手掌，银链顺势落下打在他身上，距离小鸣人只差几指，鸣人一抖，挣扎的更狠了。

他把手缓缓收紧，微微的窒息感让他再次想到之前男人扯着他的项圈时的眼神，这样危险的老师让他不安极了，可能从一开始他答应了做宠物这种奇怪的事情时就错了。

鸣人在脑中忍不住乱想着，心中却对卡卡西生出了几分微妙的臣服之意，所以在卡卡西说“接下来要给我的小宠物戴上尾巴。”时，他迷糊地应了。

窒息后大脑有些发胀，他软绵绵地被男人摆成跪趴着的姿势，可能是为了防止他再次站起来，银链子被绕圈拴在了椅子脚上，只留了短短的一截，让他勉强能平视前方。

从他此时的视角看，卡卡西身形变得更加高大了，当他弯腰随意的摸他头发时，他好像真的只是一只宠物，鸣人还是有些懵，事情不该是这样发展的。

卡卡西蹲下将鸣人的腿分的更开了些，双手放在那菊穴两侧，稍稍用力让其张开了些，见了空气的肠肉受不得冷，暴露出的艳红括约肌便不住收缩。

“得洗干净啊。”


End file.
